batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clayface Vol 1
'Clayface Volume 1 '''is the first volume of the Clayface comics by ElectricMayhem. The main character is, well, Clayface, and it focuses on life in Arkham Asylum. Volume 2 will focus on Clayface getting revenge on Batman. Issue 1 Wayne, Wayne, Go Away - Clayface reveals all (including his new origin) to a new doctor, Hugo Strange. The main event of this issue is when Clayface tells of his battle with Batman on top of Wayne Enterprizes. Issue 2 '''A Crocs Tail, Pt. 1 - '''Hugo Strange digs deeper into Clayface's files and discovers a shocking and brutal battle with Killer Croc in the Arkham sewers. Issue 3 '''A Crocs Tail, Pt. 2 -' Clayface finds away to escape, while Hugo Strange is still digging through Clayface and Croc's files. Issue 4 'Jokes On You - '''Joker escapes and frees Clayface and several other villains, and during the riot, Clayface finds Hugo looking through his file and kills him. Issue 5 '''Rosebud - '''Batman arrives to investigate, and finds Clayface, who atacks him. Issue 6 '''Put On A Preformance - '''Clauface has a flashback at his origin, including his first film. NOTE: In this issue, this reality's Clayface is revealed to be Matt Hagen. Issue 7 '''No Longer The Clayface Of Crime - '''Clayface decides to help Batman find Joker. Issue 8 '''Year of Fear - '''Its New Years Eve and Clayface is sent back to Arkham after betraying Batman. When Clayface returns, however, his new cellmate is Johnathan Crane... The Scarecrow! Issue 9 '''Supremecy - '''President Lex Luthor is in Gotham, and stops by the asylum to visit an old associate, Black Mask. Issue 10 '''Metal - '''Clayface goes face to face with Lex Luthors bodyguard, John Corben, who turns out to be a cyborg powered by Kryptonite named Metal-0. NOTE: Clayface reffers to him as Metallo, and that is how this reality's Metallo gets his name. This is also this reality's Metallo's debut. Issue 11 '''Metalface, Pt. 1 - '''Batman and Superman team up to stop Clayface, Metallo, Black Mask, and Lex Luthor, but the 2 are knocked out by a strange gas, and they hallucinate about a reality where the 2 heroes are combined into Superbat, and Superbat is trying to stop "Metalface" and "Green Mask". NOTE: This issue is considered to be a revamp of "Superman/Batman: Mash-Up". Issue 12 '''Metalface, Pt. 2 - '"Metalface" attacks Metrotham City, and "Superbat" tries sending him back to "The Arkham Zone". Issue 13 '''Metalface: Conclusion - '''Superman and Batman come to, and see Arkham destroyed by Metal-0 and Clayface's battle. Issue 14 '''Mr. Hagen Goes To Washington - '''Clayface escapes Arkham disguised as Lex Luthor, and Batman finds Luthor tied up and trapped in the sewers of Arkham Asylum. Issue 15 '''Once Again The Clayface Of Crime - '''Clayface attacks the White House, and escapes when Superman and Batman arrive. Later that night, Clayface meets up with a mobster, Mr. Edward Nigma, who thinks he'd make a great bodyguard. Issue 16 '''The Riddle Brick Road, Pt. 1 - '''Clayface and Edward Nigma team up, and Batman tracks them down. Issue 17 '''The Riddle Brick Road, Pt. 2 - '''Edward Nigma's backstory/his first fight with Batman. Issue 18 '''The End of the Riddle Brick Road - '''Riddler uses Clayface to kidnap Vicki Vale and hold her hostage. When Riddler almost kills Clayface, too, Clayface realizes Riddler was just using him to defeat Batman. Clayface attacks Riddler and the two fight, and in the end Riddler is killed. Issue 19 '''Anti-Hero - '''A deeper look into Clayface's origin, plus a reprint of #7. Category:Unfinished Category:Comic Books Category:The New 57